Partnership
by Trickery Nardi
Summary: One year after being betrayed and imprisoned, Graves was let out of solitary confinement when the prison is attacked. His ex-partner, Twisted Fate, has come for him.


Hi all Ruhen here, been years since I wrote anything. This story is me gettiing back into writing fanfiction a little. i really like League of Legends, so will likely be writing and uploading a few stories for it.

The normal disclaimers apply, this property does not belong to me but Riot Games.

**Summary**

One year after being betrayed and imprisoned, Graves was let out of solitary confinement when the prison is attacked. His ex-partner, Twisted Fate, has come for him.

**Story**

"Move it prisoner, you don't want to me hit you." The guard said, shoving Graves onto the bench.

A bowl of watery soup and a roll of spiced bread lay on the table before Malcolm Graves. Graves had better meals before, from banquets to state dinners. He wasn't picky anymore with food, staying in the Locker for a year had changed him. The shock collar he wore made it a little difficult to swallow larger pieces, and the cuffs on his wrists meant he couldn't open his arms fully.

Most of his week was spent in solitary confinement, with only one day a week where he was allowed out into the sun. He was never allowed to mingle with the other prisoners in the courtyard, not that he wanted to.

Avarice had flung Graves into this situation, a year of his life taken away. Twisted Fate had betrayed him. On a score that would net them more money than any previous hustle. A hectic escape from a series of explosions, a building falling on top of him and after Twisted Fates Red card had struck. He had been disoriented by the blast, and easily cuffed by the guards.

If Graves ever got out of The Locker he would hunt down Twisted Fate.

"Not that I can," Graves swallowed a piece of bread. The Locker was an inescapable fortress for the worst criminals. He shifted in his seat, his bones 'clicking', his imprisonment had taken a toll on his body. Where once was muscle, bones were visible clear on his body.

"What did -" said the guard, his words cut off midway.

A wall on the far side of the courtyard exploded, reinforced steel hurtled outside of the prison perimeter. Guards that patrolled the walkway above tumbled to the ground, while others farther away stumbled but kept their balance.

Graves winced and covered his ears as a shrill klaxon blared through the courtyard, followed by further, unmistakable explosions. The wall a short distance away from Graves exploded, the shock wave flung Graves off the bench.

Graves gasped, spitting out the bread, and scrambling under the table. A large slab of steel hit the bench where he had sat, if he hadn't then he would have been flattened. The guard hadn't been as lucky as he lay on the ground with a large rock beside him.

"Lights out." Graves whispered, examining the chaos around him.

Everyone was fleeing the courtyard, prisoners and guards alike.

"Guards secure the explosion points, find the intruder. He is a single man. Some ability allows him to appear in multiple places before disappearing." Said a voice through the intercom.

_I need to get out, _Graves thought. He scrambled from underneath the table and ran away from the courtyard. A shot pain swept up his legs as he moved, he tried his best to ignore it as he made his escape. Through halls, past prisoners and guards. He found an empty officers room, and ran inside. Graves closed the door only to find guards knocked out, some still in their seats, while others appeared to have tried to fight their assailant.

On the center desk was a familiar double barrel gun on top of a pile of clothes. Graves old gun Destiny and along with it his clothes.

"What game are you playing at, Fate." Graves wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He donned his jacket, and strapped on the utility belt. Graves double barrel shotgun was polished, someone had taken care of it. He walked out of the guards bunker, he reached into his pocket to get the ammo out and found a familiar card inside.

A Blue card.

"Why are you here, Fate."

Another series of explosions rocked the compound, the ceiling above him collapsed. He sprinted out of the way and down the hallway, shooting guard that came to close. "Still got it, even after a year."

He just needed to get out of here and get his revenge.

Another reinforced wall exploded ahead of him, the sunlight poured into the compound. Graves sprinted toward it, intent on making his exit. But stopped dead in his tracks as a figure coalesced from the sunlight.

He wore a different outfit to what Graves remembered. A black waistcoat and pants instead of his traditional brown-blue combo.

"Howdy partner, you don't look so good." Twisted Fate said. The same arrogant inflexion in his voice, with his back turned to Graves. They had been partners for a long time, Graves knew there were people Fate would never show his back to. Graves didn't expect to Fate to be so casual toward him, as if they were on another hustle and not in a prison.

"What are you playing at?" Graves loaded his ammo into the shotgun and aimed it at Twisted Fate. "I don't have time for games."

"Trying to find you, of course." Twisted Fate said, glancing over his shoulder. A smirk on his face, and laughter in his eyes. "Been searching for a long time. Finally found out where they locked you up last week from a Piltover noble, now I am here. Let's go, we got time to make up for."

"What about -" The heist still played on his mind, how they knew he was there.

"I took care of them, those nobles won't trouble us anymore. I got them back for screwing us over, and a little money."

Graves let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Could he believe his old partner, had he not actually betrayed Graves, and instead they had both been double-crossed. Twisted Fate was a liar and cheat, a scoundrel and a ruffian. That was enough reason for Graves to not believe him, to kill him.

There was one thing that went through Graves mind.

Twisted Fate had been his partner, since they had met in a gambling den a long time ago. They had stolen money from crooks, fought against the worst pirate captains and laughed off their injuries later. The years they had worked together, they had been through a lot.

Graves cocked his gun.

A squad of guards burst through a nearby gate, weapons brandished. Graves shotgun round struck the roof of the gate, along with Twisted Fates Red card. The gate fell on top of the guards, some managed to scramble away from the falling debris.

"Next town over has a tavern called the Fancy Dancer, I will see you there." Twisted Fate said, disappearing in a flash of Destiny.

"You're always trouble, partner." Graves stepped onto the ground outside the prison, he was a freeman.


End file.
